Explorador
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: [Jonmon AU] El mejor explorador desea una recompensa de su Lord Comandante. [Damon Dance-for-Me/Jon Snow]


Al entrar el muchacho estaba concentrado en su trabajo, tanto que casi no notó su presencia. Entre los papeles que sostenía podía notarse el ceño fruncido que llevaba, le gustaba esa expresión pero prefería que la piel no se le arrugara en la frente y no quedaran las marcas de eso. Le gustaba más cuando tenía la piel tersa y estirada, no frustrado, solo con miedo y en las ocasiones que tenía ese sentimiento en el rostro no se le plantaba ninguna pequeña arruga y la piel se le extendía a medida que separaba los labios para lanzar temblorosos gemidos, y quizás unas tontas demandas de valentía. Ese fue el comandante que escogió, él que gemía y temblaba como una dama.

El Lord Comandante supo que estaba allí al sentarse en la esquina del escritorio, doblar la rodilla y apoyar el pie derecho en este. Soltó las cartas, alzó una ceja y después la otra, fue divertido porque realmente se vio como si no pudiera levantar ambas a la vez y se hubiese reído hasta llorar por ello pero en cambio le mostró los dientes al curvar sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Jon preguntó con ese arrogante tono que tenía en la voz. A veces a este tipo de muchachos se les permitía disfrutar mucho de esos tonos y terminaban subiéndoseles a la cabeza, se lo apropiaban y ya era imposible quitárselos. Él era experto en quitarles esos tonos a los descarados muchachos.

—Siempre estás solo aquí y pensé que podría hacerte algo de compañía.

—No necesito compañía. No la tuya. —El muchacho regresó la vista a las cartas. Sabía que fingía concentración en ellas, era un niño estúpido que no podía hacer más de dos cosas a la vez y mucho menos concentrarse en algo que no le interesaba. —¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—¿Por qué? ¿No te lo he dicho? Quiero hacerte compañía, hace poco me enteré que te quedan pocos amigos y pensé que tal vez yo podría ser tu nuevo amigo, no tengo ningún aquí para ser sincero.

—¿Por qué no tienes amigos?

—¿No es obvio? Estos hombres son cerdos y no pueden resistirse a las caras bonitas, por desgracia yo tengo una. Y a pesar de que la tengo más larga que cualquiera de aquí, todo el tiempo me confunden con una mujer. Pero sé cómo cortar dedos y aplastar ojos, ¿sabías? Es por eso que no tengo amigos. —Ladeó la cabeza y se relamió los labios, su sonrisa fue más amplia al conseguir el interés del muchacho que reposó la mejilla en una de las palmas. —¿Nunca te ha pasado a ti? Con ese lindo rostro es imposible que alguien diga no, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad yo si te habría tomado.

Jon mantuvo la sorpresa unos segundos más y luego le dio una sonrisa de lado con la que demostró su disconformidad. —¿No tiene trabajo que hacer, Explorador?

—Dígame Damon, Lord Comandante.

—Bien, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer, Damon?

—No, soy el mejor y por eso no tengo nada pendiente. —Dijo vanidoso. Era el mejor hombre que la maldita Guardia de la Noche podría pedir, por supuesto, el mejor después del joven Lord Comandante. Él muchacho tenía esos sentimientos de grandeza desde el primer día, aunque no era más que un bastando que constantemente se lamentaba por no ser un señorito, y por más que ahora lo ocultara, él era consciente de que esos sentimientos de superioridad seguían latentes.

—Bueno, yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer, Damon. Te agradecería si dejaras que este solo. —Jon se frotó la sien, lucia muy cansado y por alguna razón lo encontraba más atractivo con los parpados inflados, caídos y sombreados. —Podremos seguir hablando en la cena.

—No me iré. Le he dicho que le haría compañía y eso haré, Lord Comandante. Me quedare en silencio si usted quiere, después de todo solo he venido a observarlo.

Jon suspiró y lo pensó. No se marcharía, no ahora que la noche recién comenzaba y su presa era más jugosa con cada nuevo minuto transcurrido. Y era un hombre de palabra inquebrantable, nada lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mucho menos en estas situaciones que eran las que más disfrutaba.

—Está bien, Damon. Puedes quedarte pero no hagas ningún ruido.

—¡A la orden, Lord Comandante!

Jon tomó una carta tras otra, rápido sin tener un respiro. Se preguntó si al menos las leía, no lo consideraría un muchacho que tuviera la capacidad de leer con tal velocidad y ni hablar de si comprendería cada palabra. Con algunas refunfuñaba, con otras únicamente mojaba la pluma en la tinta y firmaba con el nombre y el título que poseía, no era demasiado original. El trabajo que un explorador debía llevar a cabo no era mejor que tenía la Guardia, no obstante, mucho mejor en comparación al que acarreaba el Lord Comandante. Sería fastidioso para él tener que usar toda su concentración y perder días enteros leyendo tonterías, era más divertido y menos agotador arrojar todos esos papeles al fuego.

A ratos los ojos grisáceos, negros por poco, volvían a los suyos pero no por mucho, se iban al advertir que él nunca se los quitó de encima. Prestaba atención a cada momento, sus favoritos eran en los que el muchacho resoplaba cansado y estiraba la espalda con intensión de dormirse allí mismo si pudiera. También en los instantes en que parpadeaba muy rápido y después se fregaba los parpados. O cuando lo miraba, alejaba los ojos con disimulo y se sonrojaba como una señorita, una virgen que nunca fue tocada antes.

El silencio era aburrido, giraba la cabeza de una dirección a otra y recorría con la mirada la habitación. Era la más cálida de todo el lugar y era injusto para él que era el mejor y solo podía tener una fría habitación, que para peor debía compartir con esos sucios cerdos. Eso era lo único bueno que sacaría de ese trabajo, el calor del fuego jamás se apagaba y no importaba cuanto frio hiciera afuera, la habitación siempre estaba caliente.

Balanceaba sus piernas para que el aburrimiento no aumentara y agarró la manzana que escondía entre sus gruesas ropas para distraerse en algo que no fuera el cansado Lord Comandante, su cuchillo lo acompañó. La peló despacio y prolijo, en los tiempos en que no vestía el sucio negro aprendió que las manzanas no eran las únicas que podían desnudarse y era bueno para eso, no el mejor pero estaba cerca.

—¿Ya es la hora de la cena?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa manzana? ¿Has tomado tu cena por adelantado?

—Por supuesto que no, tenía hambre y pensé en recompensar mi buen trabajo con esta manzana.

—¿La robaste? —Jon soltó las cartas y se concentró en él como si le importara lo que tenía para decir, quizás sí, no era tan inteligente para aparentar eso.

—No lo llamaría robar, es más bien una retribución justa.

Una retribución justa, lo hacia todos los días. Esperar por una pobre cena no era para el mejor hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, él merecía mucho más y al no haber nadie que se lo diera lo tomaba por sí mismo, era más fácil así. La primera vez le dio más trabajo, esos cerdos eran pesados y no le permitían su recompensa, sin embargo con unos cuantos golpes podía poseer todo lo que quisiera.

—No tienes que hacer eso de nuevo, Damon.

—¿Por qué? Lo merezco, esa horrenda cena no es una recompensa justa para la perdida de mi energía. —Cortó un pequeño trozo de la manzana y la acarreó a su boca, la punta del cuchillo acarició su labio inferior. —¿Siempre es tan justo? ¿Nunca disfrutó de la adrenalina de tomar algo prohibido?

El próximo pedazo que cortó fue para el Lord Comandante, estiró la mano hacia él y con un ademán le indicó que lo tomara. El muchacho titubeó, ese estúpido sentido de la justicia que tenía debería estar quemándole la cabeza, y de todas formas se lo llevó a la boca. —Te lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Y si no lo hago que ganare? Sera la misma basura para mí, no creo que eso sea justo. ¿Usted me dará algo a cambio? —Usó un tono más divertido, uno que se acoplara a la orientación que le estaba dando a la conversación. Curvó su espalda, sus codos descansaron en el escritorio y su rostro se acercó al contrario. Mordió la manzana y clavó sus ojos en los otros, que se mantuvieron altos unos segundos e inmediatamente descendieron. —¿Me besara si no vuelvo a hacerlo?

—Estas borracho, tu aliento apesta. —Jon bufó molesto y ubicó la palma sobre su boca. —Pídeme algo serio cuando no estés borracho.

Las manzanas no eran las únicas recompensas, al igual que esa tarde había muchas otras en las que obtenía una jarra de vino por sus servicios. No requería de una todos los días, la jarra casi siempre duraba más de dos días, si es que ningún cerdo intentaba ser amable para quitarle un sorbo. Y el aroma en su lengua siempre lo delataba, dormía y despertaba con él.

Sus labios se separaron dándole un lugar a los dedos en el interior de su boca, las uñas los rozaron al bajar. Sus dientes sostuvieron las puntas y apretaron suavemente provocando en Jon un jadeo y que apartara la mano de su boca. Su sonrisa fue más grande y en cambio, Jon frunció el ceño al limpiar la punta de los dedos.

—Estoy siendo serio y no estoy borracho. Tendrá que darme algo a cambio si quiere que deje las manzanas tranquilas, Lord Comandante.

—Debes hacer todo lo que te ordene, Explorador.

—Oh, ¿ahora abusarás de tu poder? Tuve que haberlo pensado mejor antes de votar por usted. —Damon rio porque el muchacho tenía una expresión muy solemne y no le favorecía. —Pero usted sabe, Lord Comandante, nunca me gustó obedecer las órdenes de niños insolentes que se creen más de lo que son.

El Lord Comandante advirtió su movimiento tarde, era veloz y pocos conseguían salvarse de sus encantos. Sus dedos acariciaron el cuello instalándose por debajo de la mandíbula, el pulgar se flexionó y trasladando toda su fuerza a ese dedo elevó la cabeza contraria a la altura que la suya ocupaba.

—Probare sus labios, esa será mi recompensa, Lord Comandante.

Sus labios estaban cerca, su respiración chocaba contra la nariz de Jon y a su vez la de este hacia lo mismo sobre la suya. El tono rojizo en las mejillas de su Lord Comandante aumentaba, más divertido y ridículo, y continuaba desviando la mirada al igual que una dama. Y al final no pudo lograr su cometido, la dama volvió a ser un hombre y con brusquedad rechazó su mano, con las palmas extendidas golpeó el escritorio y se puso en pie.

—Por favor, Explorador, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Eres un aguafiestas. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, recibía más tesoros cuando se comportaba como un pequeño niño que necesitaba ser consolado por no obtener lo que deseaba. Aunque no se dio por vencido por mucho tiempo, con un saltito liberó el escritorio y se aproximó a Jon. Se aseguró de que no se moviera acorralándole la cadera con una enérgica presión. Se relamió los dientes, el jugo de la manzana todavía se percibía sobre ellos, y a continuación humedeció los labios contrarios con la punta. —Vamos, Lord Comandante, permítame hacerle disfrutar de mí. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Las manos de Jon se posaron sobre su pecho, las uñas se clavaban en las ropas y con unos diminutos impulsos pretendía quitárselo de encima. —Detente, no quiero jugar a tus estúpidos juegos.

—¿Por qué debería detenerme si me lo pides de ese modo? —Las ropas del otro eran fastidiosas en su tacto, odiaba no poder sentir la fría piel sobre sus dedos. —Lo deseo, Lord Comandante, y no me detendré hasta tenerlo.

Inclinó su cabeza, su nariz tocó el cuello y al inhalar profundamente sintió la fragancia propia de un Lord Comandante. Pensó que esos hombres tendrían un aroma sucio y para nada apetecible, pero el de este muchacho era dulce, fresco y gustoso como el de las manzanas, y seria sucio si él había un buen trabajo sobre toda esa impertinencia. Obtendría una fragancia mucho más encantadora cuando olisqueara el cuello del muchacho repletó de sudor y su propia suciedad, no era fácil conseguirlo a la fuerza pero si divertido.

—Huele tan bien, Lord Comandante. —Su nariz se pegaba con mayor ímpetu sobre la piel, sin perderse ninguna proporción, y aspiraba con más potencia recubriendo su mente con el aroma de Jon que era casi tan atractivo como el muchacho enojado. —Podría venirme solo con olerte.

Atraía a Jon más hacia él, sus dedos iban más profundos sobre la carne de la pelvis. Las piernas se distanciaban queriendo mantener la estabilidad, las suyas se unían en el espacio que las otras implantaban. Su polla endurecía con cada fricción, los muslos de Jon eran calientes y carnosos, rozarlos era la mejor sensación.

—Pero eso no es lo que queremos, ¿verdad? Después de todo quiero que disfrutes mucho de mí.

Jon se retorció y crujió los dientes, tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca y una dura mirada, era expresión que intimidaba a los débiles, no a él. Golpeó su pecho cerrando las manos en un puño, lo hacía sin el entusiasmo necesario por lo que no le provocaba dolor. Le sostuvo las muñecas para detenerlo, la rigurosa opresión hizo que Jon soltara un gemido.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti. —Jon trató de deshacerse de su mano en las muñecas. —¡Suéltame! Soy tu superior, tu Lord Comandante, puedo cortarte la cabeza por esto.

—¿Lo harás? No creo que quieras cortar mi cabeza, sé que te gusto con una.

—Lo haré, cortare tu maldita cabeza si no me sueltas.

La mano en la cadera de Jon subió por el camino de la columna vertebral, despacio con el propósito de alojarse entre los suaves cabellos y apretarlos. Jon tomó su oportunidad de hacer un tonto movimiento, en vano porque él era más rápido, fuerte e inteligente. Le realzó las manos por encima de la cabeza e invadiéndole la cintura lo volteó, esa fue la parte más dificultosa porque el muchacho estaba tenso y los músculos eran toscos al moverse. Las yemas de sus dedos punzaron sobre el centro de la espalda obligándole a arquearla y plantar el vientre en el escritorio, tuvo que empujarlo con toda la mano para que se mantuviera en esa posición y no intentara reestablecerse.

—Mejor prepare su espada, Lord Comandante. Jamás pienso soltarlo.

Jon gruñía tal a un pequeño perro vencido, completamente vencido que no podía hacer nada más que ladrar y mostrar los dientes. Su polla palpitaba sobre el trasero, no era tan carnoso como los muslos pero suficientemente accesibles para conformar sus apetitos y ese era un gran alago porque sus apetitos eran grandes.

—Quieto, quieto. Será mejor para usted que esté tranquilo, Lord Comandante.

Fue un valiente lobo hasta que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y ya las energías para retorcerse y querer pelear no bastaban. Se resistió por última vez en el momento en que sus dedos le tocaron la desnuda piel y empezaron a bajarle las ropas que le cubrían las piernas, gimió y sacudió las piernas consiguiendo nada más que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca. El muchacho era fácil, aunque deseara demostrarle lo contrario él lo sabía, era el más fácil que alguna vez haya tenido.

—Es tan lindo, Lord Comandante. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con tenerte así? Tantas, realmente me honra al permitirme tenerlo de esta forma.

La delicada piel era tan blanca como la leche y suave como un pequeño gato, podría pasarse largas horas contemplándola si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer. Sus dedos se movieron entre la entrada, desde arriba abajo sin tener un encuentro directo con ella. Jon se meneaba incomodo cada vez que las yemas contornaban la entrada y gruñía más alto.

Y finalmente gritó con la introducción del primer dedo, lo hizo vertiginoso y sin pensar demasiado en ello para que la respuesta del otro fuera un doloroso grito que le quemara la garganta. Unos gritos más se expulsaron con el deslizar de adentro hacia afuera, era lento y ocupaba mayor lugar de la cavidad al regresar.

—¿Está disfrutando de mi dedo, Lord Comandante? —Esperó por una respuesta, unos cuantos segundos, era paciente, y al no oír la dulce voz de Jon colocó un segundo dedo en la cavidad. —¿Necesitara de tres dedos para responder?

Jon rugió como una bestia salvaje, el tercer dedo solo presionaba la piel pero estaba listo para acompañar a los demás. Con el segundo dedo la carne se volvía más apretada y al ver menor espacio entre los dedos las inclinaciones eran más rigurosas, lo hacía con cuidado ya que la única verdad es que anhelaba que el muchacho se regocijara con él, haría que lo amara.

Su cadera se meneaba con las estocadas de sus dedos, su muñeca rozaba su entrepierna y fortalecía el endurecimiento de su polla. El calor de esa zona se pegaba a las pálidas nalgas del muchacho, si lo deseara él lograría eyacular por tan solo frotarse contra esa huesuda parte del cuerpo. Oh y lo quería, él quería a ese muchacho, quería mojarlo con su semilla y mancharlo, quería hacerlo suyo.

—Detente, por favor. —Jon dijo, no en rugido, era suplica autentica. —Te matare… por favor.

—Alguien que querría cortarme la cabeza no me pediría por favor, entonces creo que estaba cuando dijo que lo haría. ¿Es eso cierto? —Lo hizo, el tercer dedo acompañó a los que se hallaban en el interior. La carne fue más frágil, el temblor aumentó y el grito fue más estrepitoso. Al moverlos logró que la sangre brotara, caliente y poca. —Bien, hagamos esto, si me dice que es lo que realmente quiere hacer con mi cabeza yo haré que esto acabe más rápido y sea menos doloroso para usted. ¿Le parece bien, Lord Comandante?

Jon primero afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza, si uno no era atento jamás podría haber percibido la pequeña deviación que la cabeza tomó. —N-no haré nada con tu cabeza, Damon. Lo juro, no la cortare, no quiero hacerlo. Por favor.

El muchacho no lo vio pero él le entregó la mejor sonrisa que poseía. —Muy bien, buen Lord Comandante. —Escuchó la respiración del muchacho, antes era agitada y ahora se calmaba con la partida de sus dedos, eso era decepcionante. —Pero aún debes estarte quietito, yo no he terminado.

—No quiero más.

—No es sobre lo que usted quiera, Lord Comandante. Es sobre lo que le mejor hombre de la Guardia de la Noche quiere, y ese hombre quiere que su Lord Comandante se comporte por unos cuantos minutos más.

El Lord Comandante hizo lo que el mejor hombre de la Guardia de la Noche le pidió, igualmente no hallaría un resultado diferente porque nadie escapaba de sus pedidos. Sus prendas descendieron lo suficiente para dejar que la fría brisa tocara su rigidez, húmeda, el líquido preseminal se desbordaba por la punta y empapaba el tronco.

El muchacho se estremeció al tener el mojado tacto de su polla sobre el trasero, le sostuvo la cadera para sentir los temblores y con la mano izquierda se le aferró a los sedosos cabellos, el orgullo del bastardo. Sus dedos se enroscaban en las hebras y jalándolas le acomodaban la cabeza para que los gemidos fueran legibles.

Inició, de adelante a atrás, su polla recorría la unión de la nalga y se acoplaba a estas. Era suave al alcanzar la entrada y unas pocas veces usaba algo más de rudeza, la punta disfrutaba mucho más al mojarla. El mejor sonido no era el que su polla hacia al humedecer la piel y frotarse sobre ella, no, el mejor era el que el crujir de los dientes de Jon hacía.

—Oh, Lord Comandante, quiero llenarte con mi polla y destrozar tu interior.

Le gustaba si ese muchacho fuera uno corriente que podría conseguir en cualquier habitación, pero este muchacho era demasiado especial y destrozarlo la primera vez no sería divertido, uno debía hacerlo desear que eso sucediera. Y supuso que lograría romper cada pedazo en cinco, sietes como mucho, el muchacho se mostraba duro y era la cosa más frágil que alguna vez tuvo en sus manos.

—Oh, Lord Comandante, es tan apretado y calentito.

La carne no le daba descanso a su polla, las nalgas lo apretaban entre sí haciendo que todo fuera sobresaliente. Apreciaría que el muchacho fuera tan honesto como lo era ese esbelto cuerpo que tenía y tanto le gustaba. Porqué ese cuerpo no era frio ni se resistía, ese cuerpo se abría a él, temblando, caliente y mojado con sangre. Era su cuerpo favorito.

—Oh, Lord Comandante. —Sus dedos fueron más bruscos en el cuerpo cabelludo de Jon, quien grito a cambio. En la cadera también, las uñas se clavaban logrando rasparla e instalarle nimias marcas. —Lo llenare de mí, mi buen Lord Comandante.

Se aseguró que su semilla se dirigiera a la entrada, la contorneara y se introdujera en ella, sus dedos fueron de ayuda. Después lamió las yemas y con el amargo sabor tuvo los labios contrarios, lo consiguió al final. El muchacho no utilizaba energía en ese encuentro por lo no fue más que una simple reunión de los labios, corto y fácil de olvidar. El Lord Comandante era más efectivo cuando tenía retazos del mejor hombre del lugar.

Y con su recompensa se acomodó las ropas y dejó que Jon terminara su trabajo.


End file.
